Idea:Engines
Everythiing here is based on the original Ideas of Capcom. This page is seem more like an expansion exclusive to "Monster Hunter Project Gigas". All Infos have been gathered from the Main Wiki and are given full credits. *Ancient Civilization Lore: here *More Ancient Civilization Lore: here *Sea People Lore: here *Troverian Lore: here *Wyverians Lore: here *Elder Dragon Observation Team Lore: here *Royal Paleontology Lore: here *Wycademy Lore: here Intro All Ideas and add-ons are based on the Original Series as also Frontier. The page takes based on the same Technology after the Great Wyvern War in the official MH Universe. This Page will include two old Traveling systems a s also two new ones. Air Ships, Ships, Steamlocs and Underwater Cruisers. Please note, that there is no high advanced technology behind all this. Most of the machines and used here are being powered by steam or monster materials. Story After the second Great Wyvern War, the nations and all people had to start humanity from scratch. This time though people as also hunters became aware of the power of the Wyverns and decided to take advantage of the ancient technology. With that in mind people as also hunters searched throughout the whole world for hints, engines, maps, blue prints and books that held informations about their past. Thouth they could hardly find anything they still managed to evolve "simple" mechanics such as steam engines. Having this technology unlocked the humans decided to use this to search for more information about the past and what has happened. In order to do so they took their wisest and smartest men from all nations and created the "Nation". It was a powerful organization that had multiple functions. The Idea was based on the past scientists that where spread in the MH world, such as the Royal Paleontology Scriveners, the Wycademy and the Elder Dragon Observation Team. With notes from the past, they managed to find out a lot of things of how things work, as also about the creatures they had to deal with. The "Nation" was split up into five categories; Aerial Navy, Marine Navy, Terrain Force and the Deep Blue Army. each of those Sections where founded by different races that lived on the world. Aerial Navy was founded by the a large population that started living on high mountains and where decendands of the Wyverians, the Marine Navy and the Deep Blue Army where founded by the "Gishki" that where descendands of the Sea People, and the Terrain Force was founded by "Rakshii" that where a timid population which dwelled under the earth and have decended from the Troverians. The Aerial Navy is specialized in building Airships as also are masters when it comes to use the Wind to their fullest advantage, they often seem to argue with the Marine Navy since sails are both used in their mechanics as also Ideas. There is an never ending "war" between them arguing which volk came up with the idea of "sails". The Marine Navy is the master of the Sea, may it be above or under the ocean. They have gained the most technologies when it comes to shipcrafting. Along with that they have grasped the importance of the stars and their meaning, using them as navigation. When it comes to the Ocean and what lives beneath they seem to know almost everything. The Deep Blue Army is a sub branch of the Marine Army though strong enough to be counted as a whole Army. Even though both, marine and deep Blue, are strong they are specialized in trading, and research. While the Marine Army tries to build up a Trading Nation among all countries that have access to the oceans and seas, the deep blue Army is more fond of solving mysteries and find new things that have not been seen. The terrain Force, rather a odd ball in this pact, are dwarf-ish like Wyverians. The word "Rakshii" means in their language "those who have been forgotten". This is bound with an old legend that happened during the second Great wyvern War, where a Giant Earth Wyvern destroyed a village and shoved all people in it into a canyon and then buried their village. Despite the hundreds of people that died, lots have managed to survive. With no sign or possibilties to get help, they tried to do their best and survive in the earth. Throughout time they adapted to their new home and became one with it. After a couple of thousand years they where able to build up a whole kingdom and became "Lord under the earth". Knowing all ores and minerals they also did their researches while hunting underground Wyverns. Even thought they also found a way out of the earth to the surface they preferred to stay underground. Then a few Generations after they found a way to the surface the other nations found them and created with them the "Nation". The terrain force is known for creating not only new but also the engines and tools. Harbor & Ship System As a hunter you will be able to unlock the Ship funcions, after clearing certain quests. Doing so will allow you to be able to craft ships to be able to trade good with other countries. As the Story mode goes on the villages will ask you for favors so they can repair/upgrade the Harbor. Doing that will unlock new quest lines as also new friendships between the player and some NPC. Ships Players are now able to craft certain ships. Each one can be named. There are hunting fleets, trade fleets or regular fleets. Also hunters are now able to build their own Huge ship to use it to repell or slay Great Monsters that live in the desert or in the Ocean. After unlocking a few Upgrades, ships from ocross the ocean will apear and open up a new story in the Story mode. Among those ships there is the Argosy (from MH3/3U). It was rebuild and is now bigger and stronger. The Nation has found in an old village ruin in the middle of an died oout vocano old prints of this ship. Harbor/Ship Port Mechanic Players are able depending on where they are and villages they are maining, or where there own village is able to create two Main types of Ships: Sand Floats or Navy Ships. To build these the player will have to hunt lots of monsters to get certain materials, such as cloth, fur, wood and metal. Clearing certain quest will also make it able to install repell weapons and upgrade those. There are only a certain amount of ships able to dock on in the Harbor depending on how high the harbors have been upgraded. Underwater Cruisers Just like the ship mechanic, players are able to build only one Underwater cruiser. It can be upgraded and have lots of installments, where some have to be unlocked though. Just like ships, also this new underwater ship can be named. This Ship will have its own little section in the Harbor. It works the same way like the Argosy did in MH3/3U. Giving it some destinations it will go and search under water on the Oceans floor for new objects and items. Doing so will give players the chase to get exclusive Armors and weapons as also special items that are not obtainable other that thorugh this. *Unlocks the "Ancient" Armor Series, as Also "Relic" Weapons *Giving the underwater cruiser certain names related to the sea/ocean will unlock some special features as also quests. Steamlocs & Railway System The Steamlocs are a new feature in Gigas and have been having a boom in technology, due to the pact of the "Nations". Players are now able to travel to new Countries that are within their continent. *In this System you will be able to send a team of NPC to expeditions with the Steamloc if he isn't using it. *Doing so will make it able to obtain the "Ancient" Armor Series, as Also "Relic" Weapons Steamlocks/Trains Like all the other traveling devises, the hunter has to gather enough materials to create his/her own Steamloc and use it to move from one place to another. After finishing it the player will be able to name it. This Steamlock can also be used as a way to repell certain Giant monsters, much like the sand ships in MH4/4U. The trains are able to be upgraded and equiped with armors, weapons and better engines. Railways Creating new railway lines will open up new possibilities in-game. Such as new villages that can be reached as also the option to visit friend's villages. Creating railways needs lots of money as also ressources. it is hard to establine one railwy line at the start, though at the end of the middle of the game it shouldn't be a problem to establish 1-2 railways at the same time. Sometimes Wyverns and other wild animals will damage railways and players will have to go to damaged rails and hunt repell the monster in order to fix it. If a railway line to a friend's village is damaged he/she cannot visit him/her and the other way around. Air Ships & Wind Ports Depending on the village and area, as also story mode, players will be able to use Airships and fast travel with them from one place to another. All Airships and Wind Ports can be equiped will repell weapons to a certain amount. Aerodromes Player swill be also to create just one airship. At the beginning it is small and can only do a few things, later after upgrading and rebuilding it a few times it will though be able to be used to repell/slay special dangerous monsters. Like any other device also this traveling device can be named. Creating an Aerodorme it can be used to send NPC to different ocuntries to trade and get certain materials. Also it can be used to gather certain materials. Also only certain bugs can be obtained in the sky, meaning that sometimes palyers will have to send out their Airship to "Skybug Farm". It can occur that sometimes the Aerodrome will get destroyed if it is send into a dangerous place and isn't upgraded properly. *In MHPG these ships are known as Aerodromes. Wind Ports Creating a Wind Port will allow merchands to land in certain cities if you have helped unlocking and building one up in that certain area. Also if your own village has the requirements to build a Aerodrome, you'll have to build a Wind Port first in order to continue with the Aerodrome. Side Notes The reason why this traveling mechanic is important is because some Items/monsters are only available in certain areas. Also food recipes are also village specific. Meaning if you want to have a certain food/plant within your village you have to travel to another palce do some special quest and bring the need object back to your place. Doing so will mean that you don't have to travel to certain places anymore. *'Example #1': Your own village wants a special kinds of meat as a meal (which you can later use to upgrade the food cantine and get buffs and/or food skills). You have to got to a village, talk to the person and explain what you want. Of course the NPC won't give it to you for free and will ask for some favors. After doing the favors you get a "Food Recipe Ticket" as also some goods. With this you have to travel back and hand it over, it may occur that during this process you will be attack and have to repell/slay a giant monster. After you finished the request of your own village your own village will get an Food upgrade, doing so means that other players that are in your town will have benefits of the food skill. *'Example #2': You need a certain material to create a Dragonator for your Ship. But the material is in an unkown village. here you will have to do expeditions to unlock that village and talk with the people there. Explaining the situation they will either give it to you for free or will ask for a favor. After fulfilling the favor, you will have to do some farming/gathering quests to fill up your cargo in the traveling device. After that is done the player is able to travel back and complete the Dragonator. Category:Idea Category:Setheo